


All I Need Is You

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: “Mmm… if you leave marks, I won’t be able to wear my swimsuit in the pool,” Ikuya says. But his body says otherwise, fingers threading through Hiyori’s hair and yanking until Hiyori’s face is buried in the crook of his neck.“Funny that you think we’re leaving this room,” Hiyori says, letting his hand snake into Ikuya’s pants.Aka, vacations are less about the location, and more about who you spend it with.Written for HiyoIku Summer Weekends 2020.Prompt 1 (June 19th): Vacation
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll be able to make content for the entire June weekend of HiyoIku summer weekends.... and this is already late, considering it's 1:45am on June 20th, but here's my take on the prompt "vacation" for June 19th.
> 
> As we all know, I can't NOT write horny HiyoIku/IkuHiyo smut.... so enjoy 😌

**All I Need Is You  
** _Aka, vacations are less about the location, and more about who you spend it with._

Hiyori feels butterflies when they shut the door behind them. The air conditioning is pumping ice cold air into the room. Ikuya kicks off his shoes in the front foyer, dragging his luggage along with him into the carpeted bedroom area of their hotel room. “It’s cold in here,” he says.

“We can turn off the air conditioning?” Hiyori says. He follows Ikuya further into the room, luggage clattering against the exposed ankles of his rolled-up jeans. The one king size bed in the room is blanketed with lush white sheets on a golden bed frame. “This place is so fancy.”

“And expensive,” Ikuya says. He flops onto the bed, landing with a ceremonious _oof_ , “Oh my god… this bed is so soft.”

Hiyori laughs, crossing the room to open the heavy blue curtains. The window of their hotel room overlooks the pool down below; the sun sparkling over the water and tickling his eyes. “Makes it worth the money… I think.”

Ikuya rolls over in the bed, cocking a sneaky grin, “It’s nice to spoil ourselves once in a while. This is a vacation after all.”

Hiyori smiles back. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Ikuya hums, shedding his shirt, and stretching atop the bed with a delicious arc of his back. “Hmm… You wanna close the curtains and come join me on this insanely comfortable bed?” He drawls. His hands lazily comb through his hair, and he bites his lip in that way that makes Hiyori shiver.

“Is that a request? Or a demand?” Hiyori asks coyly. He draws the curtains, taking two paces forward as he yanks his shirt over his head.

“Would you like it if it were a demand?” Ikuya says. His voice drops into a soft rolling hum, all but purring when Hiyori climbs on top of him in the bed.

“Maybe,” Hiyori says. He dips his head into the space between Ikuya’s shoulder and neck, sucking gently until a bruise begins to form on Ikuya’s tender skin.

“Mmm… if you leave marks, I won’t be able to wear my swimsuit in the pool,” Ikuya says. But his body says otherwise, fingers threading through Hiyori’s hair and yanking until Hiyori’s face is buried in the crook of his neck.

“Funny that you think we’re leaving this room,” Hiyori says, letting his hand snake into Ikuya’s pants.

\-----

“Hiyori… Mmm… Oh…”

Ikuya is trembling, whimpering, gasping… Doing all those things that drive Hiyori absolutely insane. He loves making Ikuya feel good. He loves making Ikuya feel things that make him forget about anything else – the things that make him lose control.

Hiyori blinks the running water out of his eyes, one hand against the slippery shower tiles, the other gripped firmly on Ikuya’s hips. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard, as he tilts his head to take Ikuya’s cock deeper into his mouth. The tip hits the back of his throat, Ikuya whimpering as a gush of salty precome trickles down Hiyori’s throat.

Hiyori moans appreciatively, thumbing at Ikuya’s hips as Ikuya thrusts shallowly into his waiting mouth. The hot water slides down his skin, and everything is so hot and steamy, it has Hiyori feeling an intoxicating kind of dizzy. His knees ache on the shower floor, but he ignores it to keep bobbing his head. Ikuya grunts, grappling with Hiyori’s wet hair, as he pumps his cock in and out of Hiyori’s pliant mouth. “Oh my god…” Ikuya breathes, his words fizzling out into the steamy shower air. “Oh… Hiyori… You feel so good…” he grunts, thrusting his hips so hard, the tip of his cock hits the back of Hiyori’s soft palette.

Hiyori groans, tears springing up in his eyes, but he blinks them away, sucking hard until Ikuya is shaking, _screaming_ , and come is sliding down his throat like shots of hot, liquid, lust. Ikuya slides his softening dick out of Hiyori’s mouth, gasping for air. Hiyori swallows, and before he can think of much else, Ikuya is grabbing him by the arm and yanking him up for a kiss.

It feels like drowning; like Ikuya is air and water at the same time. He is everything Hiyori needs, and everything that makes him feel, all at once. Hiyori groans when Ikuya slides his hand in between Hiyori’s legs, squeezing his hard and neglected cock until Hiyori is bucking helplessly into his hand. His come splatters hard against the shower tiles, washed away by the onslaught of water without a second thought. Ikuya fumbles for the shower knobs and the water shuts off. Ikuya pulls away from Hiyori’s lips for just a moment to say, “God… I wanna fuck you.”

All Hiyori can do is nod enthusiastically.

\-----

Ikuya’s eyebrows are set in that serious, hot as fire, furrow that has Hiyori squirming beneath him. Ikuya’s got him sprawled out over the bed, head in the pillows, limbs messily wrapped around Ikuya’s hot and wet body. “If it hurts, tell me to stop,” Ikuya says, squeezing a dollop of lube into his hands, massaging it into his fingers.

“I will… I will…” Hiyori breathes, thighs clenching excitedly. He exhales sharply when Ikuya rubs his rim with the pad of his thumb, gently sliding his index and middle finger into his puckered hole. “Ikuya…” Hiyori whimpers, head craning for a kiss. Ikuya smothers his lips with his own, thrusting his fingers in deeper, curling at the knuckle to brush Hiyori’s prostate with the tip of his fingers.

Hiyori chokes out a sob of pleasure behind Ikuya’s lips, whimpering wildly as Ikuya’s fingers abuse the tender spot inside him that makes his balls clench, and his cock tremble. He’s so turned on, he thinks he might come with Ikuya’s fingers alone. “I’m gonna come…” Hiyori tries to say, a hand pushing against Ikuya’s chest, “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop…”

Ikuya groans, nibbling on his ear, before thrusting his fingers in hard, “Then come.”

Hiyori’s orgasm starts in his toes, ripping through his legs, into his abdomen until his semen splatters all over his and Ikuya’s chests. His body clenches tightly, as Ikuya’s fingers rub his prostate through his orgasm, until Hiyori is shivering under the overstimulating shocks that ripple through his calves. He whimpers, wriggling his hips until Ikuya pulls out his fingers. Ikuya’s eyes are lit up with a smile that just etches into his lips. “God… You are so sexy when you come,” Ikuya says. Hiyori can feel Ikuya’s hard cock rut against his thighs, his ball sack heavy as Ikuya slowly thrusts his hips. “Wanna be inside you… wanna come inside you…”

Just the thought has Hiyori’s cock twitching. “Then do it… Wanna feel you… Feel you inside…” He groans, squeezing his thighs around Ikuya cock until Ikuya’s buckling on top of him.

“Mmmm….” Ikuya reaches for the lube once more, rubbing a generous amount on his cock, circling the head around Hiyori’s twitching hole. “Yeah? You want that?” Ikuya grins, sinking the head of his cock inside.

Hiyori’s back arches harshly as he cries out, “Yes! I want it!” He claws at Ikuya’s back, eyes watering. To be with Ikuya like this means everything to him… To be able to say what he wants, to have someone he feels will listen to him, who wants him, who _needs_ him. His moans shudder through the walls as Ikuya bottoms out, hips flush against Hiyori’s ass.

“You’re so tight…” Ikuya groans, grabbing the headboard for support, as he begins to thrust. He starts slowly at first, the pace growing frenzied as Ikuya gets riled up. His hips snap with abandon, the slap of skin on skin echoing in the room. Hiyori’s moans are swallowed up in Ikuya’s mouth, his tongue sinking into Hiyori’s mouth as his cock finds Hiyori’s prostate.

Hiyori’s back bows, squeezing tight. Ikuya begins to crumble, arms shaking, as he reaches a hand between them. He cups Hiyori’s balls before jerking him off, and Hiyori smothers a wanton scream behind his lips. “Mmm…” Ikuya grunts at a loss for words.

Hiyori comes with a silent cry, his eyes rolling back, as he feels Ikuya burst inside him. Ikuya moans, slamming his hips hard against Hiyori’s body as he paints the inside of Hiyori’s body white. Hiyori can feel Ikuya twitching inside, warmth flooding inside his body. Like Ikuya is staking a claim. Hiyori is his, and no one else’s. It takes a moment for them to come down from the cocktail of endorphins that flood through their brains; chests heaving, muscles aching, as Ikuya pulls out, his come dripping obscenely from Hiyori.

Ikuya rolls over, collapsing beside Hiyori on his back. He reaches for Hiyori’s hand, squeezing tightly until they both catch their breath long enough for them to talk.

“Oh my god,” Ikuya says finally, staring deliriously at the ceiling. He turns his head to look at Hiyori, who stares back at him with equal parts deliriousness and euphoria.

“That was… wow,” Hiyori says, lost for words.

Ikuya smiles coyly, pressing a kiss to Hiyori’s shoulder. “You are amazing.”

Hiyori flushes, stammering back, “N-no, _you_ are.”

“Hmm…” Ikuya muses. He sits up, propping his back against the headboard. “I think I need another shower… What do you think?”

The smirk on Ikuya’s face is just intoxicating. “You know what?” Hiyori says, “I think I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @kawaiisumi for more!


End file.
